


Regrets in the dark

by LizzieBowen18



Series: Bloodied Feathers, and broken souls [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bittersweet Ending, Dark Gabriel (Supernatural), Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Needs a Hug, Gen, Good Friend Gabriel (Supernatural), Good Sibling Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt No Comfort, Sad Gabriel (Supernatural), The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The archangels were brothers dammit, Their story is a tragedy, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), but I'm somhow happy, i made myself sad writing this, like REALLY dark, like smashed it, supernatural ruined my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBowen18/pseuds/LizzieBowen18
Summary: Gabriel never understood the human capacity for grief.At least... not until he'd lost everything.
Relationships: Gabriel & Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael & Raphael (Supernatural), Gabriel & Lucifer (Supernatural), Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Thor
Series: Bloodied Feathers, and broken souls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021924
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! 
> 
> For those of you so patiently subscribed to my other works, I have NOT given up on them! They are simply coming along very slowly.  
> I met upon that awful stranger called writers block which has left me floundering.
> 
> This was written while reminiscing about the epic show Supernatural! The ending has been divisive, but boy was the journey a crazy ride. I love all the characters wholeheartedly, and will probably come out with more one shots surrounding different ones. Because they are all simply great (Gabriel might be my favorite)!
> 
> So, Enjoy.

Red bathes the sky, ripples of crimson shooting across the expanse around him. It is startling to consider that he won’t see it from this perspective for a long time. A sad smirk curls the corners of his mouth as he gazes somberly at the evening light.

The silence hanging around him, feels cold. Empty.

It makes him shiver, the movement shifting his golden, mahogany, wings. For the first time in millennia they feel cumbersome, useless.

_‘I didn’t save him’._

The thought comes unbidden, making him curl in instinctively as the weight of his grief tears a choked cry from his throat.

His beloved brother. Gone.

Warm eyes watching him, hands guiding his movement as he takes flight for the first time. A Melodic, deep, chuckle as he tricks the eldest.

 **“You never learn do you Michael.”** Echoes in his mind.

“He did in the end, bright one. He did in the end.” He mutters sorrowfully.

Closing his eyes, he weeps for the past he can’t get back. No matter how much he tries; it’s always out of reach, a hollow copy of the imperfect perfection that once was. It makes him want to rage, to burn in righteous fury.

But all he can see whenever the thought enters his mind, is the desperate fear in his brother’s eyes as they share their last moment.

**“Do better, little one.”**

I can’t keep my promise brother, forgive me...

Looking up at the slowly emerging stars in dismay, he nearly turns to their Father for comfort. A soft prayer at the tip of his tongue, when he blinks into reality and viciously suppresses the instinct.

There will be no help from on high. Ever.

There was none when the bright one shone fiercely, indignant at bowing to the half-formed humans.

There was none, when Michael cast their brother into a pit of eternal solitude and misery.

THERE. WAS. NONE. When Raphael became more a cruel torturer than the kind healer he remembers in his dreams.

Father won’t help. He doesn’t want to.

The Revelation makes a broken laugh break free, it fluttering into the slowly encroaching midnight. Bleeding into the fabric of the sky, adding a faint dash of lilac in a sea of ink.

A small spark of joy lifts his wings from the wretched slump they’d fallen into. _The world is still beautiful. Raw. Wild._

Nothing, not Michael, not Raphael, not Father, not even Lucifer can take that from him.

The vague flickering spark grows, alight for the first time in an age. Being slowly stoked by the continued wonder sprawled before him.

Mountains, old as he; a few even older, crown the world. Oceans, deep and unexplored; lay still, emanating a quiet power.

Feathers rustle, at the phantom spray of water pushed their way by a playful brother. A memory of a kind grin flashed his way before a bright light is temporarily doused by a dunking in the ocean depths creeps forth.

The one time we were all joyous.

Then it all went wrong. Once russet eyes slowly bleeding burgundy. While a welcoming warmth became unbearably hot, burning fiercely... furiously.

All after a prophecy is told.

_~Two brothers cast aside, another two to battle till one dies.~_

“Those words damned us all!” He screams at the heavens, the might of his true voice bleeding through in his fury. The rage of the messenger rumbling ominously over all.

“They damned us all, and... and you knew this.” He whispers, exhaustion making his voice crack painfully.

Agony. Pure, unadulterated agony ripples through him; when he glances back to the place he considered home long ago.

The rotting carcass of what once was, held up by perverted faith; glistens sickeningly.

It is a ruin of grandeur, the likes of which will never be matched. Twisted, and polished to look lovely; which the inhabitants echo the paths taken by their betters.

It is infuriating, yet captivating. Then again most things were now-a-days.

Breathing deeply, he looks around one last time. Spotting the translucent image of his family playing in eons past everywhere he looks.

 _Just a memory_ , he thinks. A edge of desperate finality tinging the corners of his mind as he prepares to do the one thing he swore he never would.

Swallowing the sobs creeping up his being; he clears his throat, and smiles truly. For the first, and last, time since before everything became a balance of fury and misery.

And then, eyes locked on the last sliver of crimson on the horizon; Gabriel, the archangel. Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was both painful to write and not at the same time.
> 
> I adore Gabriel so hurting him is painful, but at the same time really easy...
> 
> Poor guy goes through a lot!
> 
> Warnings:   
> Emotion hurt (a lot of it)  
> Description of injuries.

No one knows what happens when an Archangel falls.

Oh there’s speculation to be sure, “they lose their grace”, and “they grow a tail and horns;” being two of the most popular theories.

The fledgling angels used to speculate excitedly, begging Lucifer and Michael for the truth. Recently it’s only been discussed in hushed whispers, ones which are cut of abruptly whenever he or his brothers enter the space.

The reality is so much worse than they will ever comprehend.

As you hurtle to the Earth you feel the bone breaking agony of your connection to Heaven being cut. Not fully mind you, instead it hangs limp; like a frayed ribbon keeping a ten tonne block of concrete from sinking to the deepest part of the ocean. It hurts, throbbing, as the once soothing voices of the others are suddenly subdued. A chorus of calm suddenly gone, or as near to it as can be for an Archangel.

 _This was an awful idea_ , Gabriel thinks morosely. Peeking from behind his wings at the world quickly drawing closer.

_Really, really bad._

Glancing down he panics.

_The ground is too close._

His brother’s warning rings clear as a bell in his mind.

 **“You can’t wait till it’s too late little one. When diving pull up, or you will experience extreme pain... and much mocking.”** The laugh he was met with when he tried to push his brother of off heaven for adding the last bit still makes him smile.

Although, it’s more tearful than it used to be.

Wincing sadly he curls his wings tighter around his body, and braces.

Three.

Two.

One.

Pain.

It ripples through his entire being. Sending shock waves of force tearing through his wings, into the deep recesses of his grace.

The stone underneath him is scorching. Made almost unbearably hot by the impact. Shards stick into his back, gouging into his wings; scratching his back and legs.

It makes him groan, trying to shift his body hurts.

_Have to move, can’t have this stuff in my wings when they heal._

Breathing short, quick puffs of air into his lungs; he sits up. A loud, piercing cry escaping him before he can do anything about it.

One of his wings has been pierced all the way through. The other is twisted, resting oddly... broken.

 _Great._ He thinks sourly.

_What a great start..._

Breathing deeply he grits his teeth and stands.

Wobbling violently, he slowly climbs his way out of the crater his landing created. Grace occasionally slipping out of his wounds, as they struggle to close properly with his connection to the host so weak.

Sighing he gets to the top, _finally._

Looking around he spots a village in the far distance. It’s small, but there should be things he can use to clean his wounds there.

Slowly. Step after step, he makes his way.

Stopping to catch the energy draining away from him, before continuing his walk.

Finally getting to the edges of the space he pauses. Kneeling down in exhaustion he remembers his brother’s advice.

**“Stay out of their way Gabriel. They can sense we’re not like them.”**

“It seems I’m breaking all my promises to you today, bright one.” He whispers sadly.

Before continuing his slow walk.

He doesn’t make it very far before he collapses. Leaning on the nearest wall he feels his head drop back onto it with a loud _**thunk.**_

 _Ow!_ He thinks miserably. Slumping fully back he rests, incapable of moving.

An indeterminate time later, a soft hand touches his shoulder; jolting him into awareness roughly.

Opening his eyes he meets the worried gaze of a young woman stood over him.

“Are you well?” 

He can just blink dumbly at her in response. Mind struggling to comprehend that she would check on a strange man, and not just go on her way.

Her expectant look makes him smile weakly.

“Not really, but I will be.”

Smiling kindly she offers him her hand, helping him stand on uncertain feet.

“Come inside.” She says firmly, hands tightening around his wrists to stop him fleeing. A firm look being sent his way when he tries to protest.

Looking at her in detached amusement he nods, letting her tug him inside her cottage.

“Sit.” She orders gently, pushing him down onto a chair.

He goes willingly, legs incapable of holding him up giving out quickly. He sits there, basking in the warmth of the fire. Watching the woman bustle around gracefully, blond hair gleaming beautifully in the light.

_It seems you were wrong brother._

“Move.”

Blinking back to reality, he looks at the woman's determined face with quiet awe.

_She’s ordering an Archangel and she doesn’t even know it._

Smiling slightly he does as commanded, turning around slowly to show his hurt back.

“Well you’ve been stupid.” She says frankly, making him snort in shock.

 _She’s like a female you, bright one._ He thinks happily. 

For once not riddled with guilt at the thought of his brother; Gabriel feels himself relax properly for the first time in millennia, and it’s because of a human.

“Thank you for doing this.” He says, coughing harshly due to his throat feeling hoarse.

“It’s the right thing to do.”

“Unusual, all the same. To help a injured man in the dead of night.”

There’s a pause in her movements, a cool hand resting gently on his back; wash cloth forgotten.

“It shouldn’t be.” She says, voice thick with emotion; which her soul flares with kind fury.

“No... no it shouldn’t.” He agrees quietly. A well of content springing forth in his heart at the kind creature helping him.

“Thank you.” He says softly, head turning slightly to look up at her. Meeting her sweet gaze with his own grateful one.

“Thank me by healing.” She says sternly, a smile edging at her lips.

“Yes ma’am.” He chuckles, a smile breaking forth. His raw grace, scratched and hurting; settling within him at her words.

 _Maybe this wasn’t such a horrible idea after all._ He thinks, leaning into her touche slightly.

Finally allowing himself a moment of happiness.

 _No, I rather think this was a good one_. He finally decides.


	3. Chapter 3

_Why do I always get landed with idiots as my family._ Gabriel thinks resignedly.

Thor had dragged him to a feast, chattering excitedly about the different women who’d be there. Completely ignoring his attempts to get away.

It made him want to smash his head into a wall... repeatedly.

It would certainly change the atmosphere.

“Loki!” Thor’s voice bellows across the hall, rumbling as loudly as the storms he is god of.

 _Obnoxious ass._ He thinks, a small smirk tugging at his lips. He can’t help but like the oaf.

“Yes brother, what is it?” He asks, looking pointedly at the man suddenly stood beside him.

“I have had the most amusing thought!” Thor shouts enthusiastically, near deafening him. 

“Indoor voice Thor, or I’ll silence you for a week.” He grumbles.

“Apologies, I forget you’re like a child in relation to volume sometimes.” Thor teases, nudging him jokingly.

“Idiot.” Gabriel says loudly, hitting his brother in the arm... hard. A grudging smile having worked its way onto his face during the conversation.

Thor’s proud grin, makes it clear that was the goal.

 _Probably saw me sulking and decided to intervene._ He musses absently.

“What was your ‘most amusing thought’?” He asks, deepening his voice to match the other mans timber. Smiling broadly when Thor tries to hit him and misses.

“That you look like a sulking pup stood in this corner. Come brother, join in the cheer!” Thor says, laughing boisterously in reply to the deadpan look he receives for his words.

“What do you have in mind?” 

“Oh you know... a drinking contest here, a wrestling match there. We can take my chariot out for a ride across the clouds. Let’s have some merriment.” The other man says happily. One arm coming up to drape across Gabriel’s shoulders as he drags him towards the ale barrels.

“Sounds like an awful idea... let’s do it.” Gabriel agrees easily. 

_If you can’t beat them, join them._ He thinks laughingly.

They quickly end up deep in their cups, having decided it would be a fabulous idea to try and drink Valhalla dry.

I doesn’t go well.

“Remember _..._ that time, we crashed into that mountain? you know, the big one.”

“All mountains are big Thor.”

“Yes, yes. But this one, it was big.”

“That makes no sense.”

“Yes it does.”

“No it doesn’t.”

“Yes it does.”

“No it... you are an idiot.”

“So? I’m still right.”

“No you’re... ugh! I hate you.” Gabriel groans, head falling down into his hands in dismay.

“Same.” Thor grumbles into his cup, red beard twitching.

“You’re not a sad drunk are you?” Gabriel asks worriedly.

“Of course not.” The other man says indignantly.

“Then why say something like that, only I’m allowed to be rude to you!” 

“You’re a angry drunk.” Thor observes.

“Only when people are stupid, I know you can’t help it but...”

“Rude!” Thor interrupts.

“True!” He shoots back.

Glaring at one another, the two quickly break. Both chuckling at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“Ah brother! I wish we did this sort of thing more often.” Thor says wistfully.

It makes the small ball of guilt lodged in Gabriel’s gut roll uncomfortably. _I’m not your brother_ , he almost says. Truly regretting the deception taking place. 

_Loki you ass!_

“Everything alright brother?” 

Thor’s kind words jolt him out of the stupor he’s slipped into. Looking at the other man he lets a small smirk settle on his face.

“Just realized that if we want there to abundant ale in Asgard we’ll have to limit our drinking.” He lies, the words tasting like acid on his tongue.

Thor’s dour expression at the news, makes a genuine smile light up his face.

Shoving the god lightly he laughs when his chair tips over and sends the large man sprawling onto the floor.

“Good times!” He says. Saluting the downed god cheekily with his drink.

“Come here and help me up.” Thor groans.

“Why?”

“Because if you don’t I’ll burn all your books.”

“You wouldn’t.” Gabriel says, unsure.

“Oh, I would.”

Sighing he gets up and goes to do as asked, only to yelp in shock when Thor grabs his arm and drags him down onto the cold floor.

All the air in his lungs suddenly escapes.

The scars on his back twinge painfully, his grace unable to heal them properly after his fall... even with the woman’s help.

“Ow...” He complains. Glancing at the man besides him.

“Why’d you do that?”

“Revenge.”

“What did it accomplish?”

“Satisfaction for my pride.” 

Staring at Thor’s serious expression in shock, Gabriel can’t think of anyway to react but to laugh. So he does. Great guffaws, matched only by Thor’s own laughter at his reaction. 

“Never change brother.” Gabriel says in between chuckles.

“Banish the thought, change is boring.” Thor replies, a kind roundness softening his tone.

“Most people would say otherwise.” 

“Most people only see what they gain, not what they lose in the process.” Thor states wisely.

“Huh... that’s an unusually way of looking at things.” Gabriel points out.

“Says you?” 

“Yes, I rather think that points to it being especially so... don’t you?” 

“Perhaps... although I’m not sure.” Thor muses quietly.

“Really? That’s a pleasant surprise.” Gabriel says, blinking in shock at the turn in the conversation.

Silence is his only answer. Stretching uncomfortably until Thor finally breaks it (as he is wont to do with things).

“Stop fidgeting, it was meant as a compliment.”

“I’m not fidgeting.”

“I can hear you.”

Huffing slightly Gabriel smiles softly a quiet “fine,” slipping past his lips.

Finally settling into a serene silence, the two lie looking at the stars above, content to simply exist in the moment. 

A god and an Archangel. At peace with the world around them, and with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> To those of you reading this story, thank you for doing so; I adore exploring Gabriel.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Body horror  
> Torture  
> Child exploitation mentioned/described vaguely 
> 
> This chapter isn't all doom and gloom, but please take the warnings seriously. They are applicable to the first section of this chapter only, but i don't want anyone reading anything triggering. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Another happy customer,_ Gabriel thinks; a malicious smirk stretched across his face.

Before him, scattered, lie the remains of a human man.

The body is stripped to the bone, piles of waste and gore are strewn about the room. A horrible stench wafting of the mounds of meat makes him scrunch his face in distaste. 

Waving his hand irritably he materializes a perfume bottle. Dumping it quickly on the floor, he sighs in relief when the sickly sweet smell overpowers the otherwise disgusting odor.

Ignoring the glistening skeletal remains, he steps deftly over a puddle of blood while searching the room for the man’s computer.

Finding it eventually, tucked inside a hidden compartment in the bookshelf, he laughs in triumph. 

_Never bet against a trickster._

Turning it on, he waits patiently. Feet kicked up on the table in front of him, chewing on some popcorn.

Hearing a weird sputtering sound he looks at the glowing ball hanging in front of him.

“Oh yeah, I forgot you’re still here,” he mutters absently. The glint in his eye’s suggests otherwise.

Snapping his fingers the body parts strewn apart start to join back together, slowly molding into a human form.

Bored with the show, Gabriel summons a huge cartoon timer to count down over the body. A klaxon blowing three times when the man finally gasps a desperate breathe.

“Wha...” The man starts to stutter a question, only for Gabriel to send him flying into the wall. Mouth sealed shut.

“No... no you don’t get to speak” he says; voice flat, emotionless. All trace of previous amusement wiped away, leaving only the cold otherness of an angered archangel.

Turning away from the contained human, he scrolls through his computer files. Finding the folders he wants easily.

Disgusted at what he finds; his wings manifest, curling dangerously around him.

Pictures. 

Of children. 

Hurt.

It makes the archangel want to smite the man immediately... again.

Instead he smiles sharply, and picks up the man’s phone off of the coffee table. Typing in 911 he coughs slightly, speaking to the operator in a perfect mimicry of the man’s voice.

“Hello... I want to admit to a crime.”

...

“Child exploitation.”

...

I understand, yes I’m at home. Thank you officer.”

Turning the phone off he looks at the weeping man grimly. Walking to stand before him, he stays oddly silent; simply observing him.

“You’re going to admit to everything,” he commands.

The man shakes his head frantically, a look of abject terror painted on his face.

Growling Gabriel slams a wing into the wall besides the pinned human.

“You will.” Pushing his true voice into the words, he watches the man freeze in shock. Taking a chance, he uses some of his grace to influence the man’s mind; twisting it till the only option available is telling the police everything.

Nodding in satisfaction he steps back, dropping the man roughly onto the floor. 

Looking at him for several long moments, he contemplates making it look like he committed suicide. 

_It would send him to hell immediately._

Before he can decide, police sirens flash outside. 

“It’s your lucky day.” He whispers.

With that said, he turns on his heel and flies away.

Landing a few cities over, he casually strolls down the street. Humming quietly to himself. As he walks, he spots several children running about in angel costumes. The sight makes him smile. 

_You’d have liked this brother,_ he thinks fondly. A memory of playful pushes, and fledglings tugging at his wings flashing through his mind. 

An innocent giggle pull him out of the melancholic state he was slipping into, glancing to the side he spots a child staring at him in wonder. It makes him blink in surprise.

It takes a moment to register that the boy is looking at his back... at his wings. 

“Damn it.” He mutters.

Walking quickly over to the boy he kneels beside him.

“Hello little man.”

“Hi! Mr. Angel, sir.” The boy says brightly. Soul shining beautifully, his sweet nature showing in its brightness.

“Angel, what makes you say that?” He asks.

The boy looks at him like he’s the biggest fool to ever walk the earth.

“You have wings silly.” 

The answer makes him laugh, head falling forward; chin to chest.

“I suppose I was asking for that,” he mumbles in amusement.

Looking at the child he smiles kindly.

“Here you go little man.” He says. Handing the boy a bag filled with sweets, and toys. Watching the strong soul within the child flare in joy makes his grace jump in contentment. 

“Thank you Mr. Angel.” The boy mumbles.

“Now you can’t tell anyone you saw me... I hope you understand that, I’m on a super secret mission.” He says grandly, a small sign saying ‘Super secret mission’ appearing over his head flashing neon colors.

The boy nods his head so rapidly that Gabriel worries he’ll get whiplash.

“Now go on, why don’t you run back to your brother.” He says gently. “He’s looking for you.”

The child turns to run in the direction he’s pointing, but as he does so he stops. Quickly spinning back he hugs Gabriel, clinging tightly to the angel’s torso.

“Bye Mr. Angel. Good luck.” With that said, he turns and quickly disappears in the direction he pointed. Watching him go Gabriel smiles sadly.

“Goodbye Sam.” he whispers. “And good luck.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please feel free to comment, I'd love to know what you all think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the road (for now).
> 
> Thank you to the people who've read this story. It was a joy to write!

The entire angelic host celebrated when Dean Winchester was born.

It became silent when Sam was.

Gabriel? 

He stood as lone guard over the two boys with a joint destiny none would wish for.

_Why does it have to come to this?_ He thinks despairingly, while he watches Dean go hungry once more; just so his little brother can have a full meal before bed.

“This isn’t right!”He calls angrily at the sky, one night. His only answer is a star winking out of existence.

The sweet prayers Sam say each night go unanswered. He never asks for anything for himself, instead hoping that an angel will help his brother... his hero. 

Always, without fail, he is dismissed by the host. The requests seen as unimportant because the boy asking them has demon blood running in his veins.

It makes Gabriel’s grace roil tempestuously, his wrathful temper nearly bursting forth at the arrogant creatures.

_How dare they._

Turning their back on one begging selflessly on behalf of another, it’s shameful. 

It more so than anything shows how far they have all fallen.

_Further than I ever did,_ the thought is a hollow comfort. Doing nothing to soothe the boiling rage he feels most days.

Glancing at the boys in front of him, he can’t help but smile. They’re in the middle of an empty field in the dead of night, a box of fireworks laid in the grass in front of them.

Celebrating 4th of July, two ordinary kids, for just one night.

It makes his grin twist into something more melancholic. This is the happiest he can remember Dean being in years, Sam not far behind him. That they have so few experiences of joy in their lives is wrong.

That all those they do have involve each other... it makes Heaven’s plan for them worse.

The rapturous smile’s plastered across their young faces remind him startlingly of his brothers, before everything fell apart.

Bright and unburdened, both boy’s souls glow freely within them. Shine more powerful than he’s ever seen before, it is easy to see for a moment why his Father favored their kind. 

They are brilliant.

...

They are doomed.

A sick feeling curls uncomfortably in his gut, making him avert his gaze from the human equivalents of his elder brothers.

He had always suspected that his Father wanted the apocalypse, he can no longer deny that He does. Only He would be able to make these humans so like the first two Archangels.

Sam with Lucifer’s rebellious spirit, and hot headed temper. Able to tear apart his enemy’s with a few well placed words, and falsely kind sympathy. Yet he also has a compassion which Lucifer lost rapidly, his big brother degenerating into a twisted ass by the end of his time in heaven. Sam is still... human.

And Dean... charismatic, brilliant, big brother, Dean. So like Michael in his obedience to his father, yet kinder to those around him. More dedicated to his little brother than to his absentee parent.

No, they might be like his brothers, but they are also better. 

Lost in thought he doesn’t notice Dean making his way over to stand besides him until the elder Winchester is stood practically on top of him.

“You alright sir?” 

The question shakes him out of the daze he was in, making him gawk at the boy in shock.

_How the hell can he see me?_

Clearing his throat he smiles unconvincingly.

“Yeah, just got a bit lost. Saw your little display it reminded me of something my brother’s did once.” He says wistfully.

Dean’s easy grin at his words makes his grace hurt, it reaching out for comfort, finding nothing but a soul where it expects grace.

Shocking him said soul flares slight in answer to his grace, it makes him blink in surprise. 

_That should be impossible._

Looking at the boy closely, he has to keep himself from visibly recoiling.

Of fucking course they did.

There’s a sliver of grace intermingled with the boy’s soul. Reinforcing it, making him just slightly angelic.

_The angel to match Sam’s demon._ The thought makes him want to raze heaven, and make a spectacle out of all the posturing dicks.

That Michael and Raphael would agree to such a plan hurts.

_What has become of us all?_ He thinks tiredly.

“Sir?”

Smiling tightly, Gabriel feels his heart break for the boy. So kind. Yet so underappreciated...

“I’m fine. Caught up in a memory, that’s all.” He says cheerily.

Dean’s unconvinced frown makes him feel like a scolded fledgling again. Watching the boy warily, he blinks in surprise when he turns and runs back to Sam; “wait there” being thrown casually over his shoulder.

Jogging back a few moments later, Dean’s holding a couple of the fireworks. Self-consciously he holds them out to Gabriel.

“Here. You said they reminded you of your brothers, light a few up. You can make some new memories.” Dean says, grinning kindly at the dumbstruck Archangel. 

“Thank you.” Gabriel whispers, throat feeling tight with emotion. 

Dean’s soul flares beautifully, pleased at the joy it can feel radiating off of the other being.

“I’ve got to get back to my brother, but I hope you have a happy 4th of July sir.” Dean says quickly, shooting him a final smile before he sprints back to Sam. Tugging the younger boy up into a spinning hug before they both collapse onto the ground, laughing.

“Back at you kid,” he mumbles.

Finally turning away from the boys. He flies away, hovering for a moment above them, taking in the sight of what could have been.

_Goodbye boys._

**Author's Note:**

> Boy this was a dozy!
> 
> I felt torn up writing it, but it was a lot of fun at the same time...
> 
> Gabriel deserves all the hugs; unfortunately this is Supernatural and those aren't allowed. I hope you all liked this, it was very different from what I'd usually write. But it simply came to me.
> 
> Comments would be appreciated, they tell me what works well; what should be focused on in the future!


End file.
